


Short and Sweet

by e_v_a_n



Category: Grace Jeanette (Musician), Mango Headache Band, Mango Headache Official
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hope grace doesn't read fanfiction about herself, Lesbians in love hell yeah, Marriage, No one dies cause I'm cool, References to Drugs, Stargazing, This is the longest thing I've ever written, this took me way too long, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: Elle and Grace fall in love.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acadjonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/gifts).



> ELLE I'm sorry this took nine years to write. And the formatting is bad fuck me tho kajqjakkqka

Grace Jeanette was the prettiest girl Elle had ever seen. She had beautiful curly hair, memorizing eyes, holy shit Elle liked her so much. Too bad Grace was out of her league and didn't even want to date her. Hell, Grace didn't even want to be friends. Elle wasn't some dumb straight boy, she could take a no, Grace Jeanette was just one girl out of billions. But Elle liked her more than billions of other girls.

Elle didn't love her, just had a big crush on Grace. She would eventually get over it. It wasn't that big of a deal that Grace didn't want to date Elle, but she still wanted to, at least, be friends. Was that too much to ask?

Elle was going to combust. She was 100% going to explode. Grace talked to her! Grace Jeanette talked to her! She had approached her after lunch and asked Elle to help her study for their upcoming science test. Elle wasn't gonna say no to that! And now Grace was coming over to study! This could be the start of their friendship.

 

“You ever wonder what's out there?” Elle and Grace were sitting in the back of Elle's truck, looking at the stars. After their study session they'd become good friends. Elle loved it.  
“All the time. There's probably nothing, though,” Elle rubbed her nose with her hoodie sleeve, it was cold.

“What do you mean? There's aliens,” Grace started talking about space theories and aliens, but Elle wasn't listening, she'd started to shiver.

“Oh, are you cold? I brought a blanket, let me go get it.” Grace get up and walked to the passenger side door to reach a blanket left on the seat. 

“We can share.” She wrapped it around both of their shoulders and sat really close. Her head was laying on Elle's shoulder. It was still cold, but it was nice.

The first time they kissed, it was at party with really loud techno music and lots of alcohol and weed. Elle and Grace sat on the curb, outside the house, with cups of beer. Grace drank whatever was left in her cup, kissed Elle straight on the lips, then left, saying she needed more alcohol.

“Wait! Can we talk about this?” Elle asked after her.

“Later when I'm sober,” came Grace's reply.

”So...do you want to be girlfriends?” 

“Hell yeah!”

Three years after they started dating Grace proposed. And Elle obviously said yes. They rented a apartment together and had a small, but beautiful wedding. Where they both cried because they're stupidly in love. And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
